


I ain't got no friends.

by yjslaugh (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjslaugh
Summary: “You're seriously lame Sasuke, you could be smoking weed at a house party right now or doing cool stuff with your frien—”He cuts him off with a loud groan, “friends? Yeah i’ve never heard of those.”(Or: Brotherly bonding ft. cake baking, emotional conversations and misunderstandings.)





	I ain't got no friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fic and i’m only on like ep100 of the original (so yes i’m not up to shippuden) DON'T SLAM ME I KNOW THEY'RE OOC!!
> 
> If you comment spoilers i'm gonna block you so yeah.. PLEASE don't spoil anything bc I only just finished the Todoroki shrine arc..
> 
> The reason I wrote them so soft and brotherly is because obviously its tagged with modern setting so the Uchiha clan murders and hatred didn't happen so yeah..

“Alright, I’m going to have a nap.” Sasuke speaks flatly, standing up to leave the living room.

 

“Really?” Itachi snorts, “father is out and instead of, I don't know, going out with friends or doing something rebellious you take a nap?”

 

Sasuke hums boredly before grabbing his phone and shuffling into his room, quickly crawling under his blankets and ignoring his older brother who is following behind him.

 

“You're seriously lame Sasuke, you could be smoking weed at a house party right now, or doing cool stuff with your frien—”

 

He cuts him off with a loud groan, “friends? Yeah I’ve never heard of those.”

 

“Maybe if you talked to people and attempted to make friends. you’d actually have some.” Itachi moves to sit next to the lump under the blankets, patting his younger brothers leg.

 

Itachi sighs sadly, Sasuke could never seem to make friends when he was younger. The boy always focused on his studies and was introverted in general. Itachi watched him struggle through his whole life, seeing the effects other people had on him and watching him slowly draw more and more into himself the older he got. Sasuke started sticking around his older brother as the number of years of loneliness grew, all of Itachi's efforts to get him out of his shell falling flat.

 

Itachi felt bad sometimes for teasing Sasuke about his lack of social life, but he couldn't stop himself from trying to encourage him to get out of the house or do something with his classmates whenever their father left Itachi to babysit him.

 

Sasuke flips the blankets off his body to give the older boy a glare, “please don't lecture me again! I just want to take a nice, quiet nap _alone_.”

 

Itachi hums for a moment, letting a small smirk cover his face before ripping the blankets off the bed, “this is sad to watch, you big emo! Sorry but it’s time for some brother bonding time!”

 

“Itachi no!” Sasuke whines dramatically.

 

“Itachi yes!” He wiggles his eyebrows and grabs Sasuke by his hand, dragging him off his bed and through the hallway of their home.

 

Sasuke pouts and tries to dig his feet into the carpet, sending a threatening glare to his brother and smacking him in the chest, “I swear to god! I’m telling mom and dad that you tried to peer pressure me into doing drugs and getting you disowned.”

 

“Just for interrupting your precious nap? You’re more dramatic than I thought, otouto.” he laughs mockingly and drops his brother right next to the kitchen, taking a few steps sideways before grabbing ingredients and other utensils from the drawers.

 

Itachi begins making what looks like a cake, mixing all the ingredients into a bowl while Sasuke lays on the ground and closes his eyes. Sasuke groans and stands up slowly, rubbing his eyes like a child and moving into the kitchen.

 

“Okay, what are you doing?” Sasuke leans over his brothers shoulder to stare at the food like it was an alien figure.

 

“I’m baking, and you’re going to help me whether you like it or not,” he mumbles, “can you mix the dry ingredients into the bowl over there please?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


5 minutes later the pair are staring at the extremely watery mixture in the bowl, watching the spoon stir it around. It looks nothing like the picture on Itachi's phone, and he furrows his eyebrows in annoyance.

 

“Itachi, I don’t think we did it right?” Sasuke points out unhelpfully, causing Itachi to flick him between his eyebrows painfully

 

“I can see that. Are you sure you didn't forget something?” Itachi turns towards him when Sasuke begins listing off what he added—

 

“You forgot the flour you idiot!” Itachi groans loudly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With the cake successfully in the oven baking, the two brothers move to the living room. Sasuke sits down next Itachi, curling into a ball and wrapping a brown fluffy blanket around himself.

 

“Do you think something is wrong with me?” Sasuke curls into himself more.

 

“Yeah, probably.” he teases back.

 

“Itachi! I’m serious, why do you constantly insist I get out and find friends?” The teenager pouts.

 

“Because you’re my little brother, okay? I know you’re smart enough to know that isolating yourself and not even attempting to make friends will just make your life harder. I just don’t understand Sasuke… Why don’t you let anybody in?”

 

“You don’t need to protect me all the time. Why should I open up to a bunch of strangers that know nothing about me? I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

 

Itachi sighs softly, “Sasuke it would be good for you to finally make friends your age. Just try opening up, other kids your age—”

 

“God!” Sasuke uncurls and throws his hands up angrily, “maybe i’m not like other fucking kids! Other kids don't have a.. a dead mother and no friends! The kids in my class don’t hang out with their older brother like a sad puppy and aren't scared to talk to people, jesus Itachi.”

 

The angry boy flicks his gaze away, chewing on his nails nervously and tapping his foot on the ground, “I’m fucking fine, so just please leave me alone.” he bites his lip softly before getting up and leaving to his room.

 

“Sasuke, C’mon… Don’t shut me out.”

 

“No Itachi! Just leave me alone!” He yells, slamming the door into Itachi’s face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When the timer for the cake finally goes off 10 minutes after their fight, Itachi rushes into the kitchen. He grabs the cake out of the oven, poking a knife through the center to check its actually cooked well before grabbing some pre-made icing. He sets the cake aside to cool, fiddling with a few ziplock bags before pressing his head against the kitchen counter. That conversation went very differently than he was hoping.

 

He knows his little brother has problems with making friends and knows the attempts as a child discouraged him alot, but all Itachi wants to see was him laughing and smiling more and being more generally happy. He barely sees Sasuke smile anymore, he’s closed himself off even more to their father ever since their mothers death and even though they barely had a great relationship before it’s now so strained that the only person Sasuke has a relationship with is him.

 

Shit, is Sasuke getting bullied? Fuck, fuck, fuck. What if Sasuke is getting bullied and he doesn’t even know! That would make him a terrible older brother if he didn't notice that.. He hasn't mentioned anything though, and he knows Sasuke wouldn't have a problem putting the people bothering him in his place.

 

Is he still upset over their mothers death? No, it couldn't be. His little brother wasn't very close to her anyway, and her death was years ago.

 

Oh god, is Sasuke depressed? Holy crap, could he be considering _killing himself?_

 

Itachi’s mind is suddenly full of overwhelming thoughts like _oh god what if my baby brother killed himself and I could’ve stopped it?_ So strongly that he cant stop himself from rushing (only slightly) to Sasuke’s room. He knocks two times before slamming open the door and sitting down on top of the giant lump under the blankets.

 

“Hey kiddo, are you awake?” Itachi laughs softly when he hears a groan from under him.

 

“Can you not?” Sasuke whines, “I don’t want to talk to you.”

 

“I know and i’m sorry for upsetting you, i’m just worried about you Sasuke,” Itachi breathes out softly, running his fingers through Sasukes hair, “I should have realized I was being insensitive.”

 

Sasuke pops his whole head out from under the sheets, shaking his head and pouting up towards his older brother. He quickly shifts his position so he’s sitting up, frowning and brushing his fingers through his hair.

 

“No it’s okay, I know you just want the best for me.” He replies.

 

“Are… Are you feeling sad, Sasuke? Do I need to tell father that you need to see a therapist?”

 

“What? No! I’m not depressed or anything, jeez Itachi.” Sasuke fires back immediately, his face turning a light shade of pink, “I literally just hate everybody in my class, they don’t even bother me anymore because I ‘look scary’.”

 

“Wow, you really are emo.” Itachi smiles and lets out a laugh when Sasuke hits his shoulder playfully, “i’m always here for you though, okay?”

 

“I’m going to ignore that and instead offer that we eat that cake we baked?” His lips form a small smile, “but thanks, Itachi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I'm rlly enjoying Naruto so far and cant wait to watch more so I can finally get into the fandom more aha.  
> I actually almost didn't post this too, i was and still am super insecure about this aaaa


End file.
